User blog:Swg66/Army vs Army: Conquerors vs. Liberators
The Conquerors, Men whe secured there places in History with the conquest of many lands and the formation of Empires vs...The Liberators, warriors who fought and died to save there lands and people from tyranny...Which is Deadliest?! This is my second army vs army fight, with various leader's leading there men in one massive battle to see who will win, the Conquering Hero's or the Galiant Liberators. The Conquerors army will be comprised of and lead by Notes While some of these warriors could have gunpowder weapons, those who could have them will being using more "traditional" weapons, like Crazy Horse will not have any fire arms. Battle The Battlefield The Conquering army has just finished the capture of city, which they are leaving behind them, pillars of smoke rising from a number of the buildings. At the Center Alexander the Great watches his army advance. His second in command Genghis Khan rides up next to him. "Are you certain this will draw them out, They may be Rebels but there no fools." "They'll come, they can't stand idea of 'the people' suffering ". "We should of killed them all." "There no need to sow hate among the populace, they'll be much easier to control after words if we don't make them hate us." "If I was commanding..." "But your not commanding are you." Alexander cut him off, before Khan could snap back both there horses started to act spooked, getting wrestles. "That would be them." at this he send Khan back to his men "Form up as I told you." He shouts, "I want the Zulu in front of the Romans at the center." Then they came into view, the War Elephant of Hannibal and Porus were the first of the Army they could see, then the Celts and the Germanic warriors on one side and the Highlanders on the other. He couldn't make out the rest of the army from behind the wall of giants. "Better get the negotiation over with and get to the battle... Khan!" With that the two great conquerors ride out to meet the commanding officers of the opposing army. Hannibal had dismounted his Elephant to go with Leonidas to the negotiations, clearly the Spartan didn't like being on horse back but he dealt with it. In the field between the two armies the four legends meet. For a moment they simply stare, Alexander and Leonidas simply acknowledge each other, but Hannibal and Genghis show clear disdain for one another. Alexander is the first to speak "I don't suppose you'd be willing to surrender." Looking at Leonidas, the Spartan King reply's with silence "No of course not." Now Khan, addressing both the commanders, " I advise you to submit , for if we bring our army to battle yours and if we win , we will destroy your farms, slay your people, and raze your city's." At this Leonidas says one word "IF." Then turns his horse around an rides off, Hannibal taking a look at the other two commanders, Khan fairly irritated the turned to return to his lines. "That's Spartan wit for you." With that Alexander and Khan return to the lines. Liberators Army "Barca you and Porus take you Elephants in first try to break up the enemy lines." Nodding the Hannibal mounts his Elephant and forms the line with Porus, looking over at the Conquerors he see's the first line of warriors is the lightly armored Zulu, "Porus this isn't right, Alexander isn't foolish enough to send light infantry against war elephants he's up to something, be ready for anything." The King nods, he knows the conqueror to well, something is up." Barca now!" Leonidas yells, with that the horns of War erupt from the Liberators army and the Elephants begin there charge. Shaka watches the War Elephants charge "uSuthu!!!" and the Zulu charge the Elephants banging thee shields wildly. As they near the Elephants the spears and arrows start to fly. Zulu throwing there spears and the Archers on the Elephants firing into the mass of Zulu warriors. But something become obvious the Zulu are not standing and fighting, there running between the Elephants towards the rest of the army. Turning and looking he saw they were now charging a line of Roman infantry. Julias Cesar knew how to deal with the Elephant charge. Waiting until the last possible moment, he ordered the lines to open and let the Elephants through. As they did the Roman let loose a hail of javelins. That did the trick, the great beast started to panic, well almost did the trick instead of fleeing they began attacking everything in sight and the Romans broke formation and start attacking the Elephants up close, chaos is now reigning the Roman ranks. The Zulu charge is now hurdling on the the Spartan line. "Spartans!" with a load war cry the Spartan lock shields as the Zulu smash into the line, but with some unexpected results. Instead of simply charging head first into the line many of the Zulu jump over the shield wall and into the lines stabbing at the Spartans with there short spears, forcing them to drop the long spears and draw there short sword. With the front of the line breaking the Spartan are force to go into one on one combat. Alexander watches the Elephants causing chaos in the Roman line but see's the Zulu have done the job he meant the to do, break the Spartan shield wall, but he's lost his shield wall as well thanks to Barca and Porus. "Give the signal to the Normans and the Samurai." he said to one of his men and and double horn blow gave the signal. With that Oda and William prepared for the charge. Watching the two force go Alexander put's his helmet on and takes his Calvary to the left to the Mongols. "Khan go to Atilla and take your Mongols and the Huns around the back of the enemy lines". Khan begrudgingly accepts while Alexander takes his own Cavelry to strike the other side. Nobunaga is leading the charge with his Katana held high over his head. The Highlander were all shouting madly and soon began there own charge with a sword and axes held high for combat. William the Conqueror was at the head of his own charge towards the combined force of Arminius and Vercingetorix. They outnumbered the Normans but they are simply older version of his warriors, and with confidence in his superior technology rushes to the battle. Hannibal and Porus where in a bad place there Elephants were panicked and hard to control, granted the Romans were taking loses in the chaos, he needed to do something to change this of they Romans numbers would eventually take them down. Panning the field he spot Ceasar on his horse shouting order "Alright Surus, we have just have to take out that bloody Roman and we'll turn this in our favor." Hannibal managed to bring his elephant back under his control and taking his lance began his charge, crushing Romans under his elephant." Cesar was riding among his men starting to bring order back to the Roman lines, Then he heard it, turning to see Hannibal on the back of his Elephant. He horse panics throwing him from it, getting back to his feet just in time to avoid being skewered by Hannibal lance. Getting back up to his feet he pick up a Javelin and confronts the Carthaginian as he turns for a second pass. As Hannibal charges Caesar takes aim and throws it at Hannibal. It hits, but only hit Hannibal in the leg, while his spears weight combined with the speed of the charge mange to pierce the Great Romans armor, pushing the lance head deep into his chest. With there leader dead the Romans are now lacking coordination and now the war Elephants are starting to be brough back under control. As the Samurai hit the Highlander line the many were killed on both side. Wallace picked up his Claymore and started chopping down Samurai with his great strength. Nobunaga is slicing the more poorly armored rebels with relative ease. Looking around he see a giant taking many of his men down, from his armor he can see this man is a noble, and set his sight on him. Khan rides up to Atilla the Hun and relays the orders to hit the back line. Taking the combined gorse power of the Huns and Mongols to hit the back line the ride out to crush the enemy form the back. Crazy Horse is watching the battle unfold and so far has yet to be used in the battle, and is waiting for his chance to enter the fight, then he see's his chance heading towards them, the Mongols and the Hun horse man are charging to the back line. Giving a great shout he rally his men for a counter attack, and they ride off over the hills surrounding the battle. Khan is leading his groups charge and suddenly feels a sharp pain in his shoulder, looking he see's and arrow lodged his shoulder between his armor gaps. Looking round he see's Crazy Horse on top of a hill with some of his men, raising his bow shouting. Khan disregarding his order takes his Mongols to chase after the Sioux, while Atilla continues there charge. Yue Fei survey's the battle and see's the Celt's and Germanic Warriors are not faring well, riding only the front of his army and sends half of them to support them, while turning to see the charging Hun horse men "Spears up front archers in the back!" He shouts as he dismounts and picks up his own spear and joins the line. As the Huns barrel down on them, his warrior put there spears forward to keep themselves from being trampled. Then there hit by a hail of arrows, disrupting the spear line allowing the Huns to charge in. Khan and his men get up to the hill and can't see the Sioux anywhere. Then they start getting hit by arrows. Locating where the coming from he order his men to shoot back. Crazy Horse's unarmored men take serious damage from the volley. Taking his war club he gives the order to charge. The Sioux seem to come out of no where and manage to kill a number of Mongols. However the Mongol quickly manage to draw there sword and counter attack. Crazy Horse ride through the battle club raise over his head and ride past Khan striking him on his helmet. The blow is enough to stun Genghis and he try's to turn to counter but the great Chief ride past again and hits him again, and quickly turns and hits him a third time. Khan is now dizzy and furious and looks to see Crazy horse turning for another attack. Drawing his sword he charge the chief. As the pass each each other there is a spurt of blood. Khan turn to see the Great Sioux chief roll of his horse his head neatly taken off. Shouting in victory he turns his attention to the rest of the Sioux. Yui Fei is in a bad place, having sent half his force to aid the Celts and Germanic warrior. The Huns are wearing them down at a distance, he and his men are firing back. Atilla see's he's got the advantage, and decides to charge and finish the Song Dynasty Warrior. Taking his bow he ordered the Charges. Yue Fei see's The Scourge of God tearing through the feild, and taking up his spear and runs to try and turn the tide. Atilla see's Yue Fei and and charges his horse at the great general, Fei taking his spear and charge straight at Atilla, who shoots and arrow straightin the Fei's neck. Falling to his Knees Fei looks up at the still charging Hun, and with one final act thrust his spear up as his passes, sending the blade deep into Atilla's chest, picking him up off his horse and send him to the ground. Atilla spits up a mouth full of blood and dies, and Yue Fei satisfied at his work falls dead a short while later. Ramese II is frustrated at his lack of combat and frankly a little insulted, Seeing that neither Alexander or Genghis was here he decided to take matter's into his own hands. Giving the order he and his Chariots Charged the Celts and Germans. Leonidas quickly thrust his spear into the down Zulu king. These Zulu were brave but poorly equipped to fight the heavily armored Spartans. Looking around he saw the battle field was in chaos, Hannibal and Porus had manged to turn the tides against the Romans and where now chasing the feeling Romans, but he realized with dread they were heading away from the battle field, Barca hatred for the Romans appeared to have gotten the better of him. But the Normans were decimating the technological inferior Celts and Germans. He needed to bring out the heavy units. Taking a War horn he sounded three long blasts followed by two short ones. It was the signal for Glyndŵr to bring his nights to the right side of the field. Seeing the charging Egyptian Chariots he realized that this was probably the best time make the call. Owain heard the blast, and taking up his lance he closed his visor , before leading the charge he ordered a series of flags to be waved, signaling for his foot soldier to head to the left to support Fei's men. Then the knights charged into battle. William the Conqueror and his Norman were cutting through there ancestors with relative ease, Arminius had already fall to an arrow through the neck and William was now fighting Vercingetorix, he knocked the Celt and raised his sword to deliver the final blown, But before he could he heard the thunder of hoof beats. Looking he saw the English and Welsh Knights crash into his line, turning to shout orders to his men, the Celtic chieftain got to his feet and drew a dagger and plunged it into the Normans neck killing the conqueror. Rames seeing the fight turn against his side draws his down and shoots an arrows at Owain, only yo have in bounce harmlessly off his armor. Turing to the chariot Owain shout "Lances!" and they charge the chariots, leaving the crippled Normans to the Celts and Germans. The charge has mixed results. The Lances kill many drivers and warriors but many of the knights horse are killed sending them to the ground, Ramses II takes his Kopesh and states shouting at his driver "Turn it around! turn it around!" Owain wheels his horse around and draws his long sword facing the Pharaoh. Ramses stare down the Prince of Wales "Charge!" he shouts at his driver and starts barreling at Owain "Harlech!" is what he shouts in response and charges. As they pass the Bronze Kopesh bounces off the steel plate while Owain swing his long sword. Rames goes tumbling off his chariot, with a deep gash across his neck, holding his neck in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Wallace is pressing an advantage on the smaller Nobunaga, his size and the length of his sword keeps the Samurai away and the Katana can cut through his armor. Wallace manages to avoid the tip of Wallace's blade but get cut across his nose. Then he feels himself being tossed aside by someone behind him. Harlad Hardada and His Viking raider have rushed to the fight and Hardarda , displeased by Nobunaga Ability to kill the Scots man has decided to handle it himself and now Wallace is facing something he never has, and opponent bigger than himself. Khan finished off the last Sioux and now was leading his men back to the field, from the hill top see's that Alexander has moved his cavalry into position for his hammer and anvil tactic and was starting to charge and not the kind to be left out ordered the Mongols to to charge. Leonidas has moving his Spartans to attack the Viking and Samurai from behind but he worried the Highlanders may not last that long. Wallace was having a hard time taking the savage Hardrada and Nobunaga at the same time, they weren't really working together but bother were eager to claim his head. Then Hardrada tried to take his head with an ax swing the same time Nobunaga sliced at him with his katana. Wallace avoided axe which threw Hardada of his balance long enough for him to swing his claymore at Nobunaga taking his head off. Huffing in exhaustion he turned to continue the fight but meet with a Dane axe to the chest knocking him over, Hardada tries to finish the job but Wallace rolls out of the way grabbing a targe and war hammer. Facing Hardada the two legendary giant per pair to face off. Then it happened, the Mongol and Macadoian hit the back of the Liberators lines. The Song warrior and Welsh Rebel quickly turn there pole arms on them to try and stop them but there cavalry hits to quickly to stop. However all is not as it seems. The Spartans and flanked the Vikings and Samurai, now the two armies have all but switch places on the battled field but there is still once more event to take place. Hannibal and Porus have pulled off a ruse, they weren't chasing down the feeling Romans, they had swung around the back of the armies, and have charged into the Macedonian and Mongol Cavalry. The Horses are panicking and the horsemen are being crushed beneath the giants and being killed by showered of arrows and spears. Khan is thinking quickly and trying to think of way to turn the time, then he is bulldozed Porus Elephant, and the Great Khan is trampled beneath it. Alexander seeing they been caught in Hannibal trap with a war Elepahant behind them and the Spartan and a a myriad of warriors in front of them he knows the battle is over. The reaming army of the Conquerors and there leaders taken prisoner, Hannibal ride his Elephant to the Spartan line to meet with Leonidas, the two look at each other and the rest of the assembled leaders of the Liberators, Wallace, Glyndŵr, Vercingetorix and Porus. All unsure what to say in the situation, but Wallace take the initiative and raises his hammer high and shouts "Freedom!" then the cry echos out from the highlanders, then the rest of the army and finally a fourth time from with all the commanders. Winner: The Liberators Images Oda-nobunaga2.jpg|Oda Nobunaga 701alexander.jpg|Macedonian Cavalry lead by Alexander the Great himself Genghis_khan.jpg|Genghis Kahn William_conqueror.jpg|William the Conqueror Pictures-julius-caesar-4.jpg|Julius Caesar Atilla_1.jpg|Atilla the Hun Harald_Hardrada.jpg|Haral Hardrada 24935_Ramses-II.gif|Ramses II Shakazulu2.jpg|Shaka Zulu 79524-004-7DA6D3EF.jpg|Hannibal's Elephants 360_King_Leonidas_-_A_300.jpg|King Leonidas 800px-William_Wallace_Statue_,_Aberdeen2.jpg|William Wallace Arminus.jpg|Arminius Leading his men Prince_of_wales.jpg|Owain Glyndŵr Celtic_Chieftain.jpg|Vercingetorix Image02.png|King Porus confronts Alexander the Great Chief_Crazy_Horse.jpg|Chief Crazy Horse Yue_Fei.jpg|Yue Fei Category:Blog posts